


Leprechaun, leprechaun~

by CeramicMug



Category: Irish Mythology, Original Work
Genre: Adoptable original fiction, Gen, Hiatus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 18:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19256449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeramicMug/pseuds/CeramicMug
Summary: Origin story of a leprechaun.





	Leprechaun, leprechaun~

Once in a dim little bar in a dunky little town out in the middle of Nowheresville, in the neglected Irish Countryside there was a child.

This child was special. Possessed of a gift. Some called it the sight. Others called it insanity.

Nobody liked it.

But that didn't matter. This wee one could handle all that.

Mastered the art of dumspter diving, and clearly understood the casual cruelty and unthinking wasteful actions of the townspeople.

Took advantage of it. If that man who pays flat rates for water is going to leave his door unlocked when he and his family go out for dinner, this wee one was going to take a shower and clean and patch the clothes he found wastefully thrown away or just borrow the man's children's clothes they had hid in the bottom of the closet since they didn't like the style of them.

The wee one knew how to be charming, and with invisible friends who knew many of the locales where all the tourists frequented, the wee one could live quite well.

Nothing like a charming red headed child to make some tourist let down their guard. A lil' bit of charm, and it wasn't even like they were forced to share a little of their wealth that they weren't using.

This wee one is quite good with a needle and thread, and the tourist are always so impressed when they turn a corner and see the well dressed and groomed child embroidering a handkerchief, or something wee one made into a handkerchief.

They pay this wee one for the delightful show of what goes on in the remote irish countryside, amazed at the irish refusing to allow the devil to make their children's idle hands its playground. Sometimes they even pay this wee one and purchase the hanky. This wee one is quite charming, and has invisible friends ensuring no scams- none that harm the wee one anyway. Unfortunately, tourists talked and always asked about the charming lil ginger just outside of town with the marvelous skills. Quietly, behind the dim little bar the wee one listened to the ongoings in the tavern. The townfolk were gearing up for a leprechaun hunt in the witching hour when the tourists were well and gone since that dinky little town didn't have an inn. And this wee one hadn't been able to sneak back and return the borrowed clothes yet.

**Author's Note:**

> This may look familiar since this is the third time I posted it, only now it has a name and might have a body.


End file.
